megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Twilight Man/2010 Archive
Welcome Hi, welcome to MMKB! Thanks for your edit to the File:X4ArmorlessLW.png page. Remember to sign Operation Overhaul if you plan to edit a lot more to the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yahweh divine (Talk) 00:22, April 18, 2010 Very nice Just dropping by to say you're doing an excellent job with images of X's weaponry! Keep it up! Zalbaag 19:58, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi You are doing a great job with the weapon pages! Don't forget to add a description and categories to the images in their summary when uploading them, and to sign your name in talk pages with four tildes (~~~~). About the X7-X8 images, currently I'm having some trouble with my PC, so I can't get new images from those games until I fix it. X7 won't be possible for a while, but I have two from X8 saved and will do the others as soon as possible. --''Quick'' (talk) 21:54, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Artwork Dokuganryu scanned 280 of the 336 pages of the book, so some of them (like these) are missing. I don't know if the X3 weapons are present in the book, but it is likely they are. The Rockman cards also have new artwork like Mega Man/X fighting against bosses, and new art for the X-X3 weapons. Full-body images of the X7 bosses are available here. --''Quick'' (talk) :Ah, yes. I have seen all those before. I'm a bit surprised that the full-body drawings of the X7 bosses were actually posted here all along before I joined here. Now if there is anyone who has the book and can provide scans of the full-body drawings of the X8 bosses (as well as any helpful front-back poses for the Mavericks), then we're all set. Thanks for pointing that out. You've been quite helpful lately. :) --''Twilight Man'' (talk) ::X7 and X8 concept art from R20R&RXOCW, including X8 bosses. --''Quick'' (talk) 00:47, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Images I'll upload Axl's and Zero's weapons as soon as possible, and also Palette's remaining attacks and X's charged attacks. I will try to take the X7 icons. --''Quick'' (talk) 03:45, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :I've got all X7 weapon icons from both screenshots (blurry) and from the game data (could not get the right palette, so I did some color changes in the ones inside the frame). --''Quick'' (talk) 18:47, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Excellent job, Quick! You never cease to come through. It's nice to see you were able to rip the menu screen Weapon icons. Don't worry about the discolorations for them, though - as an artist, I'll try to fix them up to the best of my ability. ...Of course, if the icons need to be as clean as possible (no blurriness) and have to have the most accurate colors possible, perhaps you might be able to do a PrintScreen-capture of these little and big icons (provided you are playing the PC version of X7)? Just a thought. --''Twilight Man'' (talk) :That's what I did, but X7's 2D elements only appear blurred in my PC. --''Quick'' (talk) 00:57, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Really? You mean to tell me that even if you were to take a Print-screen capture of these big icons at even the File select screen, the result would be the same? That's strange... Maybe the 2-D elements really are that blurry, then. Oh well, the smaller (recolored) icons will just have to suffice in the meantime, then. --Twilight Man 17:59, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Just a suggestion... Now, I know it's my first day here, and you've been here MUCH longer than me, but put simply, you've been adding the weapon images wrong in the titles of the MMX weapons. Here's one I fixed: http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Boomerang_Cutter Put the left aligned image, THEN the right aligned image, then the name of the weapon. Here's an example of what happens when you do the left, the name, then the right: http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Yammar_Option As you can see, the right image is lowered an extra line. I don't mean to nit-pick, but we should try to keep this place as neat and tidy as possible. GameMasterGuy 23:49, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, all I'm just doing is adding them in the order that the admins wanted me to - I had no idea that they needed to be in that specific order. Thanks for the heads-up, though. I'll keep that in mind next time for future articles. --Twilight Man 00:21, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Must have been a miscommunication, they posted the correct order when giving instructions on the BN mugshots I've been working on, they must have just made a typo when explaining the same thing for the weapons. GameMasterGuy 13:57, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Promotion to admin Because of your excellent work and dedication to this Wiki, Quick and I have decided you deserve a promotion. Welcome to the status of admin! Keep at it! --Zalbaag 16:33, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Whoa, are you serious? That's just awesome! Thanks a lot for the promotion, guys. I hope to keep bringing some more quality work on this Wiki. =) --Twilight Man 17:33, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Images I can get screens from X4-X6 and MML1-2 without problem (the colors shades will be a little off, but not that much). MM8 would take a while, and currently I can't gather the damage data. A good PSX emulator to use is "ePSXe", it's simple and very useful. --''Quick'' (talk) 16:21, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I forgot that setting ePSXe was difficult. In the bottom-left of the video configuration there are two default options, one to make the emulator work faster and other with better graphics. Take note of your current configurations before trying the two and try to balance them, and deactivate options that leave the image blurry. The best resolution to use for PSX Mega Man games is 320x240. I believe it doesn't has a screen capture function, but it can be captured with Alt+Print Screen. :Those are the settings I use, they may work well: *'Textures:' Leave all at "0" except for "texture quality", leaving it at the one that works better. *'Framerate:' Activate only "Use FPS limit" and "Auto-detect FPS/Frame skipping limit" to make the game run normally and avoid excessive speed. If the game is still slow, deactivate "Use FPS limit". *'Compatibility:' Set them in 3, 2, 0 in order, and mark all squares. *'Misc:' Deactivate all "misc" except for "special game fixes" (depending of the game). :The X7 resolution is above 320x240, but I don't know if lowering the resolution (if possible) will work. Will try to change it. --''Quick'' (talk) 01:53, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Double templates? As game template like Template:X1 already has the weapons, should not weapon templates like Template:Mmx1weapon be deleted? --''Quick'' (talk) 03:02, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, go ahead and delete it, Quick. I was actually going to do that earlier, but alas, I've been busy taking care of the other articles. --Twilight Man 03:05, July 23, 2010 (UTC) X5 weapon images As I don't had a save in the PC and don't wanted to play from the beginning (Alia talks too much :P), I took savestates from GameFAQs to take the screens, but the weapon's energy is different. Normal X has 48 units for most weapons, 24 for Wing Spiral and Spike Ball, and 8 for the F-Laser, and with any armor X has 72/36/12 units. One of the saves has the W-Energy Saver, and both normal and armored X have 96/48/16 units of energy with it equipped. The save I used for the screens don't has the W-Energy Saver, but unarmored X has 56/28/9 units and with armor 84/42/14 units. I didn't know that there was other items besides the WE Saver that could change the max energy (perhaps weapon upgrades like the life ones?), but if there isn't, it may be an error, most likely caused by a cheat device. (One of the X4 saves with X had a glitched lifebar) In doubt, I replaced them. --''Quick'' (talk) 22:48, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :So I'm guessing by default (without any armors/upgrades), the weaponry capacities is 48:24:8, then? --Twilight Man 01:04, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Yup. Also, I had forgotten the weapon's energy could be upgraded in X5 along the parts, but considering that some saves are "strange", like one save from X6 where all Reploids where rescued but the life and weapons energy upgrades where not obtained... (except for the 8 hearts) Anyway, I uploaded all the weapons from X6. The default energy of X's weapons without armors/upgrades is 24 uses for Yammar Option, Magma Blade, Meteor Rain and Guard Shell, 16 for Ray Arrow, 12 for Metal Anchor and Ground Dash, and 6 for Ice Burst. With armor X can use them 36/24/18/9 times, and charged it's 18 for Magma Blade, 12 for Yammar & Guard Shell, and 9 for the others (including Ice Burst). Zero has 24 units for Yammar Option, Guard Shell, Hyoroga and Rakukojin, and 4 units for Rekkoha. --''Quick'' (talk) 04:24, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the weapon capacity values, once again, Quick. Lol at the somewhat inconsistent weapon energy amounts; the PSX(2) games sure don't have the 28-WE amounts like the other games do. Oh well, looks like I'll just have to fix up the X4-X6 Wepon pages, then. Shouldn't be a problem, though -- I'll just list the default values (standard and armored, but no upgrades obviously). :Speaking of PSX games, on your advice, I managed to get ePSXe up and running so I can run most of the PSX games with no problem. It seems Mega Man 8 runs rather slow compared to the other games, but nevertheless, I'll try to rip all the Special Weapon icons as well as screenshots of them being put to use... at least, before you beat me to it. =P --Twilight Man 04:19, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Question In the Zero series (1-4) can you upgrade your HP? I know that you can in Mega Man ZX. User: SonicShocker, 9:56 PM, July 28th 2010 :I'm sure you could. I wouldn't know, though, as I've never played any of the games from the Mega Man Zero series. --Twilight Man 03:24, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : :Dear Twilight Man: I´m Star Stone and I was wondering if you have blocked the section of the Z-Saber in Megaman Wikia. Could you edit a few more things of this weapon please? I´m not a vandal. P.s: I send this message by mistake to Udana. Thanks Oh, it's really nothing, especially compared to the huge amount of work you did on X's weaponry and Zero's weaponry pages! It must have taken forever to cut out all those little weapon icons. They look so much more professional now! Keep it up! :D BTW, good idea protecting the two previously mentioned pages; I forgot we could do that. -_- ~ Natork 21:12, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, Natork! I'm really glad to know that there are those out there that appreciate my contributions to this Wiki! Initially, I couldn't find any decent un-armored sprites of Mega Man X equipped with his Special Weapons anywhere. So I took it upon myself to find the swatches and put them on X myself, making sure that all of the colors were as accurate as possible. :Of course, if you REALLY want to see something awesome, you oughtta take a look at some of the weapon pages from Mega Man 8 and Mega Man X4. With the help of Quick, I was able to take some decent screenshots of these Special Weapons being put to good use with a little friend called "ePSXe". Again, not many members on this Wiki could be bothered to take these screenshots from an emulator - let alone a PlayStation emulator - so I took it upon myself to do just that (Quick also helped, of course). :I've also been adding the attack powers for the MM8 and MMX4 bosses -- if you're interested, that is. --Twilight Man 01:07, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Bass I'm guessing you mean Ninjatalos? First, try to talk to him about it, and if he is uncooperative about it, you are able to block him as an admin. While this Wiki is free for everyone to edit, we should not be tolerating anyone who brings down the quality for their personal liking. --Zalbaag 03:30, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: A little suggestion... Haha... Yes, actually, I was planning on it, though it will be insanely long. O.o It would take me quite some time to finish it, as it has probably the most dialogue of any game I can think of right now. I want to do scripts for all the X, Zero, and ZX games, and maybe the Classic ones, though the latter category has only about three lines of dialogue in each game up until MM7 (I think). Not sure what to do about those ones... - Natork 03:30, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Bud Bison's level Can anyone help me with Bud Bison's level? The Bull rides are driving me crazy. RE: Templates I'm not very good with enhanced templates too (only know the basics '-_-), but you could look around other wikis to have a idea on how to do the template in the way you want. The templates of the Final Fantasy and Kirby wikis are similar to the sample. --''Quick'' (talk) 04:24, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Quick Question Topic: Megaman ZX Advent I just recently beat Vulturon and I have a quick question. My Mission tab says retrieve Model W. So I went to the Quarry and paid Kidd some E crystals. But he eventually says that I must retrieve a pickaxe for him to proceed any futher. He said I must go to some "dark cellar" to obtain this item. Do you have any idea where I so go at this ponit in the game? SonicShocker, August 17th 2010 (UTC) :Hey SonicShocker, :Unfortunately, since I primarily deal with the Mega Man Classic and the Mega Man X Series... and admittedly know absolutely nothing about the Mega Man ZX series, I'm afraid I am unable to help you there. Sorry. :Perhaps you might be able to ask the other admins such as Quick, Zalbaag or Natork this same question. I'm sure they might be able to answer it. If not, I'm sure you can find the answer on GameFAQs. --Twilight Man ::Kidd's quest is optional. To continue the game, go further into the Quarry (in case you didn't found it, it is near the basketball hoop. Use Queenbee to open the first part in the floor. Video) and eventually you will find Model W. The dark cellar Kidd mentions is the dark area in the Quarry. Use Model P to see better in the darkness and find the pickaxe. It's somewhere between the beginning of the dark area and the low area with pits and spikes. --''Quick'' (talk) 02:30, August 19, 2010 (UTC) X series data Gathering data from X5-X8 and later series is tougher than the classic series, specially with the difficulties changes and boss health level ups from X5-X6 (I don't even know how it works), and some enemies not only have changes of HP/AT, but also in behavior. For instance, the Junkroid shots debris in easier settings and energy spheres on harder ones, and I heard that the Reploid Metal Shark Player summons depends of the difficult. The Rescuable Reploids from X6 and X7 don't help for this. The character that rescue the ones with upgrades is the one that gains it, so it's better to avoid them to for basic HP and weapon data. But in X7 the character that gives the last attack to a boss gains +1 of life and weapon energy, so only one character (2 with X) can have data gathered at a time, making it better to fully upgrade that one and make him rescue the Reploids. If you want, I can upload a ePSXe Memory Card save of X6 with all 8 bosses defeated and only a few Reploids rescued (none of them having these upgrades and none dead and missing) to help. Also of note, some values may be different from what they seen to be. In Mega Man II for instance, Batton causes "2.5" damage compared to Mega's 19 HP, alternating between 3 and 2 points of damage. --''Quick'' (talk) 02:30, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Hoo boy... Well, this will be quite a bit of a challenge. I sure love a good challenge. :So far, I already have Magma Dragoon and Sigma Head's HP and attack powers down (for accurate AT for those two bosses, I used Zero, since he takes "normal" damage compared to Force Armored X). I already have Grizzly Slash's HP and AT posted as well...but this is considering that he was fought at Level 1 on Normal Mode (using unarmored X). :I'll get around to gathering more data on the bosses as I re-fight them again (either at the end of the game or in their own stage at a higher level). :As for weapon data, that will be my top priority, especially considering it's my specialty, of course. =P I'll try to gather the "bare-essential" WE amounts - no additional upgrades - as well as replacing the existing X5 weaponry/technique images/sprites with even better ones. :This is going to be quite interesting to do... --Twilight Man 04:10, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I think only X7 has the HP and WE bonus for the character that defeat the boss. In X5 you only gain the HP or WE energy (only 1 of them) by defeating one of the 8 bosses at a high level. The boss level increases depending of how much time is left to Eurasia crash, which lowers by 1 hour every time you complete/exit a stage. I don't remember if the HP/WE bonus is gained right after defeating the boss or later when the power up is complete after completing/exiting another stage (including a revisit to the defeated boss). --''Quick'' (talk) 21:44, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Haha I've definitely considered it, so I'll talk to Quick about promoting Udana. --Zalbaag 03:20, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Biometal I love how Sage Harpuia, Hidden Phantom, Fairy Leviathan and Fighting Fefnir all returned in the ZX games as spirits imbued in Biometal. What's your favorite Megaman game? The Supreme Andriod, 6:15 PM, August 25th 2010 Thanks (^_^) Hey, thank you for the congrats and for recommendation! And, most importantly thank you for the vote of confidence; I'll continue to do my best to help out. X6 You are doing a good job with the weapon pages and data. :) I don't know of anything besides those that could ruin a perfect data gathering run, but it would be good to begin with the Ultimate Armor to have it "in stock" if you want to gather data for it, being able to check it anytime without needing to start a new game and recollect everything. Zero however can't change his upgrades. Using ePSXe's savestates feature also helps to save time, specially in tough areas like the spiky final stages. Not related, but you might already know that there is a Rockman X6 prototype in the web. On it, the weapons are still incomplete as many icons are placed wrong, some of Zero's attacks are unnamed, X can use a bugged Wing Spiral from X5, and some bosses (if not all) are affected differently by the weapons. Yammar Option seemed overpowered to me. There are other differences too, the most notable being the placeholder sketches. --''Quick'' (talk) 05:49, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Except for the first stage (as X starts with it), X can choose both Ultimate and Falcon armors in the stage select screen. The Falcon Armor isn't replaced. It doesn't matter if it's Falcon or Blade, but I think Falcon would be better to be used, with Blade used in some screenshots for variety, like Falcon in demonstrations and Blade for boss battles. --''Quick'' (talk) 00:52, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Rospark and Glacier le Cactank Hi there, In your opinion, do you think that Rospark while in his bulb form looks some what like Glacier le Cactank? I mean, their bodies are relatively similar; their heads are both shaped like a cone, though obliviously Glacier is bigger and bulkier. SonicShocker, 12:40 PM, August 28th 2010 (UTC) :I'd say so. Let's not forget about Tornado Tonion, though. :) --Twilight Man 18:00, August 28, 2010 (UTC) X7 The templates look great! And you are also doing a good job with the weapon articles. :) As for MMX7, unfortunately I could not find a way to configure the game and neither figure the right palette for the files I've saw (except for the Memory Card texture), but the format seems to be stretched like this in the data. The MMX6 cutscenes are also stretched, so I guess they are pressed in-game? I think the best way to get them would be asking a person with more experience at ripping PS2 graphics, or take screenshots from a PS2 emulator, but I never had luck with the configuration of the PS2 emulators I tried. Although Sprites Inc don't has the icons from the pause and save menu, the icons from the energy gauge can be found here. --''Quick'' (talk) 19:42, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Speaking of the X6 cutscenes, I just got the ones I needed from Sprites Inc., and I also noticed that they looked a bit stretched out. I think I'm just going to put them in the X6 Script how they are since it would take me a lot more time than I have to "un-stretch" them, and I can't promise that they'll look as good afterwards since I have to use a program other than Photoshop. If either one of you guys have a way to get better versions of these, or know someone or somewhere that does, could you let me know? They don't really look that bad, but it does bother you the first little while you look at them. Or maybe it's just me. XD -Natork 03:06, September 11, 2010 (UTC) The necessary evil Thank you for castigating all of my article :) I'm just a newbie, so if I did something wrong please don't mind :D :LOL, castigating? I'm just merely fixing the articles and placing images that are already in this Wiki's databanks. :If you need any help with an article or need it to be fixed, just let me know, and I'll take care of it for you. Thanks. --Twilight Man 18:15, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Images I was actually adding the transparency to the images you had uploaded. :U NsDoodle99 21:37, September 15, 2010 (UTC) JPG's don't support transparency, so I uploaded the older one with the the transparent version of yours. :o X6 bosses' HP Hello. I see you're responsible for a lot of the statistics in the Mega Man X6 boss pages (and the other PSX X games). But I noticed that your data is not always complete or accurate, especially boss health in X6. As the author of a Tool-Assisted Speedrun of X6, I've done complete research on the X6 bosses' health: D-1000: 32 Commander Yammark: 32-48 Blizzard Wolfang: 48-54 Blaze Heatnix: 48-56 Metal Shark Player: 48-56 Ground Scaravich: 40 (always, regardless of level) Rainy Turtloid: 56-64 Shield Sheldon: 32-48 Infinity Mijinion: 48-56 Nightmare Zero: 48-52 Nightmare Mother: 124 (62 x 2) High Max: 48-56 Sigma 1: 48-56 Sigma 2: 127 All values were tested on Xtreme mode. I don't think there's any difference in health (besides boss levels) in different difficulties. I don't have the time to edit all of these in, so can you do that? -Mothrayas 11:17, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Ban I don't see why I was banned. Your goal was to have sharper, cleaner looking images. Right? The transparency helped make the images look nicer, in my opinion. Forcing a white background around a transparent image is kind of ridiculous. It's transparent for a reason. So, I don't see how this ban is necessary at all. And disregard the fact that I made an alt to tell you this. I can't really "contact you" about the ban if I'm prohibited from editing anything. Doodlelol 04:49, September 19, 2010 (UTC) X6 Images I must say, I had no idea there was that much of a difference between the two methods! I agree that they look nice and appreciate your research on the subject. As you may have seen, Udana has already "un-stretched" the images that I resized (I got them from Sprites Inc. and made them a bit bigger as well as adjusting the colors slightly) and connected the related scenes together. I'm not sure what you mean by "intact", but I don't want to just blow off Udana's hard work. :) I think that we should ask her about it and maybe you could give an example image to compare to hers just to see how much better they would be? I'm not at all saying that I don't think that they would be better, I just don't know how much better. I use a Mac and also don't really know much about ripping, emulation, and the like, so I don't think I would be able to pull this off. Unfortunately I only own a couple of games from the Classic series and haven't been able to find a site that actually has real ROM's. If Udana agrees, then I would have no complaints with having better versions. Thanks, -Natork 22:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Could be that the game engine itself is adjusting the images (setting the height and width when it loads them) and it doesn't carry over when exported. :The ones already uploaded look fine to me and they are the actual sprites used in-game; it is dot art so there will be pixelation. Also, the ones already uploaded will look the same as the screen captures if their size is reduced. But, anyway yours do look clean and if Natork doesn't mind (^_^) (and it seems that he doesn't), since the scripts are his project and I thought he liked his resized 1024 width versions. So, if you two feel that they're better you can do as you please, I won't be bother. And, it would be nice to have the boss intro screens, since Sprites Inc. is missing some of the necessary elements to reassemble them (I've always liked X6's boss intros). -- Udana 06:04, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Would an image size of 640 x 480 be OK with you? -- Udana 20:20, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Sounds good to me, take your time. :) -- Udana 21:23, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Xtreme images Oh, I'm sorry, I had no idea we had some already here! Quick said in his last post on my talk page that "there are scenes of Xtreme and Xtreme 2 available", but I didn't really understand what he meant. Wow, a lot of cutscene work today.... Actually, I made the colors a little brighter on the ones I uploaded, but feel free to replace them. ;) -Natork 00:40, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Parts - Megaman X8 section Hello. I added two lists for parts (known as Chips) in the Megaman X8 section a while ago. When I checked on it just now, I found that the whole section has disappeared. Did I do something wrong in how I made the tables and/or wrote the details? Kazuki88 04:15, September 20, 2010 (UTC) That was a relief. Thanks for that. Kazuki88 04:27, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Interwiki Hi. Could you please set an Interwiki-link to the german Mega Man Wiki by typing de:Mega Man Wiki at the bottom of the main page? I already said that on the main page's discussion site, but I guess nobody noticed. Thank you. DelNorte 15:48, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Well okay, but, see, it's really simple. All you have to do is type de:Mega Man Wiki in the main page, and that's it. Then a small Widget will appear below the main navigation and the advertising wich will say Deutsch, meaning german. Clicking this will bring you to the main page of the german Wiki. No big deal. I cannot do it by myself because the main page is protected. DelNorte 17:35, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you! DelNorte 18:36, September 27, 2010 (UTC) X5 Training Scripts Sure, I'll integrate them if you'd like. I hate to say it, but I really don't know much about moving a page's history with it when integrating, so I might end up copying and pasting, which I know is the bane of page moving. >_<' If you know how, could you teach me? I mean, I know how to move a page, just not integrate two pages together with their histories intact. Also, when do those happen in the actual game? I don't own the game, so I'm guessing it happens outside the regular storyline. - Natork 02:14, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, thanks! ^o^ I'm glad you thought of doing that, I had completely forgotten about those before! - Natork 01:23, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Did you deleted my edit on skiver, do you know the thing whit iris were really wrong but that whit ride armor is real. Take a look on this map and say me if i am wrong Dr. Ivo Robotnik 15:26, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Ah, wonderful to meet you too! Sorry if I treat you casually, thus you're an administrator, am I correct? Aha, much to my apologies! XD It's wonderful to meet you, too! I -myself- am planning to organize and fix a few things for http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Robot_Masters. Currently, I'm seeing a few typos and fragments, so ... don't mind if I clean them up right now! Amazing, this Wiki is much more richer in text and more simpler for me to use than for the Super Mario Wiki. Hopefully, I will be a huge help to the community, and I'm surely going to enjoy this place! Mit freundlichen Grüßen 'sincerely', Ace Minor Detail If it isn't too much trouble, could you delete or mark for deletion files that you replace with obviously better versions? Thank you for all your work. Rdh288 23:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC) For example, you replaced File:Mm6yamatospear.jpg|100px with . It would be great if you would have deleted the old file when you did this, or if you were unsure of whether to delete it or not, add to the old file and add the To be deleted category to it. Wow Hey dude, just wanted to compliment you on the awesome job you did on the Rescuable Reploids page! I can't believe how much time it would have taken to find and take screenshots for every Reploid, as well as recording their names and items! The little tables inside of the big ones were a nice touch, too. :D Keep up the good work, man! -- Natork (talk) 21:27, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Wow, what site was that? Sounds very resourceful to me. XD In that case, I hope Udana isn't mad at me! I should go congratulate her too, then! I can't wait to see how the Parts page turns out, good luck! :) - Natork (talk) 22:51, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Transparency I know, but I don't know any program that can make png images transparent (and gifs sometimes ruins the quality). I looked around the web, but didn't found much useful ones. Which program you use? Knowing one program, I'd gladly add transparency to the sprites, and while at it, replace jpg sprites by png. --''Quick'' (u•t) 23:48, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well, that explains why I don't had luck with Photoshop, tolerance and anti-aliased ruined the pics. They are ok now! Thanks! --''Quick'' (u•t) 19:52, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Damage data chart. Hi, i added the M&B damage data chart in the Treble article but it looks out of place. Could you fix it? Jet King Robo In case you didn't noticed, I REMOVED the text "He is really dificult" from Jet King Robo, but it seems you want to keep it as you undid my edits. I asked you why you did it, and you not only removed the question without answering it, which wasn't nice, but you also blocked me! --The heck? 18:12, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Complement You toataly rock so much. Dialgaofpower [[File:BattyK&tAM.png SHREIK!]] 22:16, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi Did you see my mesage that I posted before this one? If you did, you toataly super rock! Dialgaofpower 22:21, November 14, 2010 (UTC) How do you like my new sig? Re: Hey Ahaha, after I uploaded the Xtreme 2 pictures, I realized that we already had those in the databanks, but I didn't have time to go back and fix it, sorry... >.<' I'll go and delete mine as soon as I can. Also, sorry about the categorization, I'll try to remember to do that from now on. Thanks for those scripts you've been writing, I don't own MM9 and I couldn't find a script for it for some reason, so I didn't know what I was going to do! I've had so many picture-related fails lately, and not just on this site, so how about I just stick to typing up the scripts themselves and you, Quick, and/or Udana upload the cutscene pictures? :P --'Natork' (talk) 23:08, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Proof of Zero's new voice? Do you have any sort of proof that JYB is voicing him? It sounds a lot like Lucas Gilbertson to me. Until it's been confirmed, you should just leave it alone That's not proof 1. Its not even on his Wiki page anymore 2. It can sounds like whatever, doesn't mean its true X7 Hey Twilight Man! I was preparing to put images on X's X7 Script, and I looked all around the database for any cutscene pictures. I couldn't find any, so I think I'm going to upload a bunch of my own. I just thought I should tell you in case you know of any here that I didn't notice. :) Thanks, --'Natork' (talk) 17:15, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Another thing concerning the X7 Script(s) - I do not have any images of the ending cutscenes for all three characters; I simply could not find them anywhere or even a playthrough on YouTube that was in good enough quality for screenshots. Do you happen to own the game or know if any of the other users here own it and know how to rip them? I have yet to ask Quick about this, but he's just finished ripping the ZXA cutscene images, and I'm not sure if I want to bother him about that yet... :s Also, I did know that the dialogues in X7 have quotation marks, but I didn't see them in any other scripts of this game, and I didn't think they were necessary. I noticed you have them in some of the scripts that you typed up, and I'll add them if you want me to. :) Thanks, --'Natork' (talk) 22:40, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I see. Okay, I'll add in the quotations as soon as I can. :::I tried adding on &fmt=18 to the end of the video URL, but I didn't notice any changes while comparing it to one without that ending. I also just talked to Quick to see what he thinks I should do about those images. I should probably ask Udana as well; she seems to know everything about things like this. :D --'Natork' (talk) 01:04, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Yo How do you make an extra userpage? Simple MM10 chart question Heya. A question about mirror buster damages, specifically Commando Man and Solar Man. I distinctly remember not finding a move from either of them that could be reflected by the mirror buster. Yet the chart's marked "0" there rather than "--". I doubt I'm mistaken seeing how thorough I was when I tested this stuff way back when but my memory's hazy, but is there something that can be reflected for them? Or should I just replace those 0s? - Flintlock Vitor 23:43, December 9, 2010 (UTC) For that chart? Yeah. I send all my damage chart findings to MMHP under the name Gamble Man (If wikia allowed me to use more than one screenname I'd be using that name here but I don't want to risk being accused of sockpuppetry or something). I try to be very thorough when I do my testing. I also submitted a few fixes for some previous charts there, since there's some points where MMHP has a few mistakes. Like Crash Man, who I know only takes three hits in difficult mode to defeat with Air Shooter (Don't know the actual damage though, but since it's three hits it has to be at least 10 damage, and "normal" mode would be double that). Just need to get off my lazy butt and test more of this stuff sometime. Anyhow keep up the good work with the charts here. - Flintlock Vitor 04:11, December 10, 2010 (UTC) I love star crash. Dialgaofpower 20:26, December 27, 2010 (UTC) RE:Chart Help Hey, The only thing I can think of is to contact wikia staff and ask them how to activate the extra wide table lightbox feature. Supposedly, you only have to add class="popout" to the table or it should just activate automatically if the tables too wide, but I don't see it working. We might need some css added. Otherwise, you might have to go with the nine table option and probably make them collapsible to reduce page length; or use tabber. -- Udana 21:46, December 28, 2010 (UTC) RE:Quick Question Sorry for the late reply, was offline some days because of xmas. I see you already blocked him, but I think only 3 days would be enough instead of a week. Try talking with him again after the block ends and explains how to categorize images (which can be done when uploading the image in its summary). Merry Christmas and happy new year! --''Quick'' (u•t) 20:53, December 30, 20XX (UTC)